


Take A Slice

by mamabearray



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Crowley(Good Omens), Gang Bang Mention, How do you write actually tbh, Humiliation kink, M/M, Minor cum inflation, Other, Overstimulation, Please forgive me this is my 1st ever smut fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Size Queen Aziraphale, Smut, Sub Aziraphale(Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), how do i tag lmao, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamabearray/pseuds/mamabearray
Summary: Aziraphale really loves when Crowley takes control and treats him rough and talks dirty to him ;)))





	Take A Slice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I'm so glad that this story interested y'all enough to open it up and read it!!! I do just want to say that this is my 1st ever smut fic, so I'm really sorry if it's kinda like, awkward and stilted in places, but I hope that I did well enough, considering how much smut I've read over the course of my fandom life lmao
> 
> I do just want to specify, there is some intense dirty talk in this fic, such as:
> 
> \- Name calling (Ex: Whore)
> 
> \- Crowley being very aggressive and mean in how he speaks to/about Aziraphale
> 
> \- Talk of Aziraphale being left in hell to be gang banged
> 
> \- Aziraphale being only good for sex
> 
> \- Etc.
> 
> I just wanted to specify just in case this is something you'd rather go ahead and avoid this type of content
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Song title taken from the song Take a Slice by Glass Animals
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://aphfannerdpersonthing.tumblr.com/)

The room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and the slap of skin against skin, harsh and fast and wet, the only other sound being the whimpers and broken moans that came from the mouth of the angel currently being thrust into by a demon. This angel being Aziraphale, principality and the guardian of the Eastern gate of the garden of Eden once long ago. And so, it is easy to assume that if the angel is Aziraphale, then that means that the demon currently having his way with him _ must _ be Crowley, the serpent of the garden Eden. If you assumed this, then you are correct. Crowley was currently fucking the mess he had made out of Aziraphale over the past few hours, hard and demanding, and driving the angel further into oblivion with each passing minute.

* * *

Aziraphale swore that he was in Heaven, his mind filled and overflowing with the haziness of pleasure. All that was important at that moment was the feel of Crowley’s cock deep, deep inside him, filling up his cunt with each thrust, large and fat and heavy inside him, rubbing up up _ up _ against his g spot, sending shocks of pleasure through his shaking, limp body. In and out, in and out, in and out, over and over and _ over_. Aziraphale’s only thoughts were _ more more more _ and _ please _ and _ harder_. These were only thoughts, though, as the only sounds that Aziraphale could make at the moment were sweet, broken moans and whimpers as Crowley’s cock thrust into him again and again and _ again _ without rest.

He lay there, an incoherent mess, chest and face pressed into the mattress, having lost the ability to support himself what felt like hours ago. His hips were held up by Crowley’s harsh, bruising grip on them, digging in in _ in _ to the meat of his hips. With a sudden, sharp thrust, Aziraphale found himself coming once again, cunt spasming and gushing around Crowley’s cock, a keening whine making its way out of Aziraphale’s throat as he shook and trembled, falling deeper into the haze in his mind, not caring for the drool making its way out his open, panting mouth.

Without warning, Crowley pulled completely out of Aziraphale with a low, deep growl, bringing his right hand down on Aziraphale’s already red and bruised bottom, causing him to slightly jump and moan. Crowley grabs Aziraphale’s hair and leans in close to his face, lifting his head from where it had been resting on silk sheets, a dazed look in his eyes. 

"Look at you, you fucking whore,” Crowley hissed angrily into Aziraphale's ear. “Making me do all the work when you were the one begging for it. Begging for thisss demon cock to fill you up, to take you and make it yoursss. A bad, dirty, _ selfish _ little angel is what you are." Aziraphale sobbed as Crowley’s grip in his hair tightened. "If you want it ssso badly, do it your damn ssself," Crowley snarled as he shoved Aziraphale's face back into the mattress, waiting for Aziraphale to make the next move.

Aziraphale sobbed in frustration and need, wanting nothing except for Crowley to be back inside him, taking taking _ taking _ , but knowing even through the fog in his mind that Crowley would leave him there, desperate and wanting and _ empty _ . With trembling arms, Aziraphale props himself up and then reaches behind himself, taking Crowley’s cock in his hand. It was so thick around that even if he had half a mind to try, there would be no possible way that he could get his hand around the whole of it. He strokes the long, lovely length of it as he slowly lines it up with his soaking wet cunt, and then _ thrusts _ his hips back, letting out a strangled moan as he manages to take in half of Crowleys cock. 

Aziraphale worked his hips back and forth over Crowley’s cock, working them further down until he’d almost taken the whole length back into his cunt again. He trembled and shook, the haze in his brain making everything move slow, so so _ slow_. _ Frustratingly _slow. He was trying so hard to be Crowley’s good little angel, to make the demon feel as good as he’d been making him feel. 

Aziraphale heard the angry growl of frustration come from Crowley just as he felt his hands at his hips again, shoving Aziraphale off of his cock and flipping him onto his back and shoving his legs wide, thrusting the full length of his cock into Aziraphales cunt in one go. He began to pound his hips into Aziraphale, so harshly that he shoved him up and further up onto the bed, until Aziraphale had to take his hands and press them against the headboard to stop himself from being shoved into it.

"You can't even do that right, you ssstupid whore,” Crowley snarled. “I ask for one sssimple, little thing, but no. The only thing you're good for is being a tight, hot, _ wet _ little cunt to use. You should be _ grateful _ for the fact that I don't like sharing my things, angel, or I might just be tempted to leave you out one day. Let others have their way with you. Maybe then you'll learn something ussseful, yeah? Or maybe that's exactly what you want, a greedy little cunt like yours. You can never get your fill of cock or cum. Need to be usssed and fucked every sssingle moment, don't you, you greedy bitch?" Aziraphale wailed in response, cumming over Crowley's cock untouched, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his body spasmed.

Crowley barked out a short, harsh laugh. "Look at you, coming just from the _ thought _ of being nothing but a _ hole _ for others to use. Maybe I should let others take you. Maybe I'll bring you down to Hell with me one day, let the other demonsss see how much of a cock whore you are, how much you need to be filled with cum. They'll line right up and use every single one of your sssweet little holesss, filling you over and over again. You'll be fucked for _ hoursss _ straight, and maybe then you'll be satisfied, hm? Won't you, you dirty little angel. Isss that what you want, to be usssed by dirty demons as nothing but a toy." Aziraphale shook his head, sobbing and trembling and whimpering as he came again, Crowley relentlessly pounding into him, cock so large and deep he could easily feel it in his belly.

"Oh but I think you do want that, want to be fucked and _ usssed _ as if you're _ nothing_. Nothing but a toy with three little holes for others to pleasssure themselves with. You'd be down there for _ days_, getting used until every sssingle demon has had their way with you. Oh, how do you think those angelsss up in heaven would react if they saw one of their own being used all up in such a way. Do you think they'd try to help? Because I don't think they would. I think they'd know that you were getting _ just. What. You. Asked. For_,” And with each word, Crowley thrust hard and _ deep_, making his cock grow just the slightest bit with each one, causing Aziraphale to _ wail _in pain and pleasure, body and mind begging for more.

"Maybe I'll send you up to heaven after all the demons are done using you, yeah? Let them see just how much of a little whore you are. Maybe they'll be disgusted with you for letting yourself get used in such a way. Or maybe they'll all line up and use you too. I mean, might as well, since you've already been so used up, what's the harm if they do it too." Aziraphale's thighs shook around Crowley's hips as he came yet again, drool running down the sides of his mouth, body drenched in sweat, hair a mess of soaked and out of control curls. Crowley's thrusting became faster, which Aziraphale would think were impossible if not for the fact that he was too fucked out to think of anything other than _ more more more_, and he groaned as he held Aziraphale's hips in a steel grip.

"But then again, angel, I'm a jealous, jealousss demon, and _ nobody _ gets to know what this sssweet little cunt of yours feels like except for _ me_. You're _ mine _ and mine _ alone_. _ My _ toy, _ my _ whore, _ my _ cunt, _ my _ angel," And with each exclamation of ‘my’ he thrust roughly and deeply into Aziraphale. "Oh fuck, angel, 'm ‘bout to cum. 'Bout to fill up this little cunt of yoursss. Fuck fuck _ fuck_," and with a final thrust and loud, drawn out groan Crowley finally, _ finally _ came inside Aziraphale, filling him up with his cum. Filling him up so much that Aziraphale’s belly became taut and round with it, some beginning to leak out around Crowley’s cock and out onto the sheets.

Aziraphale _ wailed _ as Crowley came inside him, holding him close, coming once, twice, and a final third time as Crowley finished inside him and slowly pulled out. Aziraphale's whole body _ shook_, little hiccuping sobs making their way out of his mouth as the last ebbs of his orgasms slowly left him. Crowley pressed close to him, petting his sweaty hair back from his forehead, pressing kisses light and sweet across his cheeks and eyes, softly shushing him.

"Hey there, Aziraphale. Shsh it's alright, dove. You here with me?” Aziraphale tried and failed to peel open his eyes from where he’d clenched them shut during his orgasms. “Yeah that's it, angel, come back to me." Aziraphale blinked bleary eyes up at Crowley, and let out a tiny little moan as he cuddled close to Crowley's hand cradling his cheek. "Hello there, love. Look at you. You did so wonderful, Aziraphale. You did so so good. You were so good for me. It's alright now."

"Let's go get you into a nice and warm bath, yeah?" Aziraphale nodded slowly and softly, mind still in a cloud. "C'mon, angel," Crowley said as he softly took Aziraphale into his arms and carried him into the bathroom where the tub was already full of steaming water and sweet smelling bubbles. Crowley gently lowered Aziraphale and himself into the tub, Aziraphale's back resting against Crowley's chest as Crowley softly washed Aziraphales sweaty locks, and then body, Aziraphale humming in contentment. "My wonderful little angel. So perfect, so beautiful. Wonderful in every single way you are, dove. My beautiful, talented, sweet, perfect angel," Crowley said, pressing soft kisses to Aziraphale's shoulders as he said each word, and with every kiss the fog in Aziraphale's brain slowly began to lift.

After making sure that they were both clean, Crowley climbed out of the bath, quickly miracling himself dry and into a pair of boxers, leaving himself shirtless for the skin contact that he knew Aziraphale would soon want and need. He helped Aziraphale out of the tub, patting and rubbing him dry with a soft towel, and then dressing him in his favorite pair of pajamas and gently leading him to their bed, which he had miracled new, clean sheets onto as he’d washed Aziraphale. On the bedside table was a plate of Aziraphale’s favorite biscuits and a mug of steaming cocoa, which Crowley then slowly fed to a sleepy Aziraphale as he held and cuddled him close, nuzzling his neck and whispering sweet words to him. “My good, perfect, sweet little angel. So soft and warm and absolutely lovely. Perfect in every single way,” he said as he pressed soft, airy kisses to Aziraphales neck, making him sleepily giggle and lean further into Crowley’s arms.

Crowley pressed a soft kiss to Aziraphale's soft, beautiful curls as they lay down for the night. "I love you, angel. You're so good to me. You're my favorite person in the whole wide universe." Aziraphale hummed from where he lay curled up against Crowley's chest, listening to the beat of Crowley's heart. 

"And you're mine," he said softly, pressing a soft kiss to Crowley's chest where he knew his heart lay, and there they fell asleep, curled up in one another and their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this fic!!!
> 
> If anybody would like to stay updated, in the next few weeks I'll be posting the 1st in a Good Omens fic series I'm calling Dear Wormwood, which takes place in a modern fantasy alternate universe (of sorts), and hopefully another Good Omens smut fic!!!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a nice rest of your day/night!!!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://aphfannerdpersonthing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
